1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector with an anti-loose fastening device, and more particularly to a connector interfacing with computer peripherals and reinforcing connection therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer electronics, such as digital camera, DV camcorder and the like, progress each passing day. What remains unchanged is the pursuit of compact size, large capacity and fast transmission speed. Data transmission between different information equipment relies on connection interfaces therebetween, for example, USB interface. As regular connection interfaces are connected by wires or cables, in an occasion full of computer equipment like office, studio and so on, connection cables distributed among computer equipment are easily pulled and dragged by passers-by to make cables disconnected with computer equipment and further cause interrupt to transmission. Such interrupt certainly results in inconvenience and data loss in operation, and even damages the connected equipment sometimes.
Although wired connection is still widely adopted as a more stable connection means than wireless connection, the protection for maintaining a normal connection state between interfaces connected by cables or wires still needs to be refined.